Businesses remain viable by attracting new customers and retaining existing customers. Business owners must know what attracts and retains customers. In order to determine what customers like or do not like about the products (goods or services) offered by the business (“the producer”) and whether or not a customer (“consumer”) is likely to recommend the products, business owners are constantly seeking feedback from customers. Conventionally, business owners collect feedback from customers by asking customers to fill out survey forms or to answer survey phone calls. Unfortunately, customers find these approaches to be cumbersome and time-consuming; hence survey participation rates are generally low. To the business owners, these approaches are costly, as they may require marketing researchers to carry out the survey and to analyze the survey outcome in order to draw meaningful conclusions from the customers' feedback.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system to improve the collection of customer feedback in order to overcome the shortcomings of the known art.